


Loyalty

by Batdad (MizGoat)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Earthborn (Mass Effect), F/M, Renegon (Mass Effect), Ruthless (Mass Effect), Slice of Life, Unwinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizGoat/pseuds/Batdad
Summary: A little ficlet for N7. Shepard reflects on her life as she crawls into bed with her boyfriend.





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> I never see anything for shakarian with the backgrounds I picked so I wrote something.

Jane came out of the shower to find that Garrus had fallen asleep on her bed already. He slept on his stomach and the rather pleasing sight of him naked from the waist up was tempered somewhat by the slightly comic way his crest of horns rose straight up out of her pillow as he snored into its fluffy depth. 

She sat down as slowly and softly as she knew how. It had been a long day and she wanted to let him sleep. 

When had she gotten so soft? Well maybe soft wasn’t totally accurate, she was still something of an aggressive pragmatist. But the underfed 17 year old street rat planning her escape from the Tenth Street Reds by joining the Navy would have laughed in the face of anyone who had told her she would he tiptoeing around a sleeping boyfriend at 32. Or was it only 30? She could never be sure if she was supposed to count the two years she had been dead. 

She ran her finger along her lip feeling for the scar she knew was gone. Cerberus had wiped it away when they rebuilt her corpse. Then her fingers trailed up to the new scars on her cheek. Thin lines that glowed a little if the light was dim enough to see it. Two years and she still hadn’t quite made peace with the strangeness of them. 

She’d gotten the scar on her lip on Torfan. She’d been 24, and she had volunteered for a suicide mission because she has still believed that the only way she was going to get respect was to beat it out of her enemies. She had thought that she had nothing to lose. Given how few of the men and women she’d led down into that hellish warren of caves had walked out again, it didn’t feel right that the scars were gone now. 

And now she was crawling into bed with her lover on ship filled with her family. The stakes were so much higher now, and yet she didn’t feel so desperate. She wasn’t so angry all the time anymore. She’d known loyalty based on a mutual need to survive, and she’d known loyalty based on being bound to a common cause, but now she had loyalty based on interpersonal trust. It was strange, and fragile, and lovely. 

Garrus’s body was warm and slightly pokey. She wriggled in closer and let her eyes droop. 

“Shepard?” Garrus mumbled sleepily. She would never get tired of the way the r rattled just a little when he said her name. He reached out an arm to clumsily reach for her, and she guided it around her waist. 

“Go back to sleep, Vakarian. I’m fine.” And she was. 


End file.
